


Untitled Fiddauthor Smut

by dan_vs92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford Takes care of Fidds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Fiddauthor Smut

Sweat trickled down Ford’s brow as he merged himself inside his boyfriend once more. Fidds had his fingers laced in his hair, tugging gently at every perfectly rhythmically timed motion.

A devilish smirk spread across his face as a faster push began putting Fidds over the edge, legs tightening around him, hair tugged harder and something hard was beginning to push against his abdominal.

Ford began to up the ante by biting in just the right spot in the crevice between his shoulder and neck making him pull his hair a little harder as large groan of pleasure escaped his mouth. His teeth digging in before pulling at flesh like elastic making him grip his hair tighter. He kissed the spot gently before biting into once more enough to draw a small stream of blood. He sucked and licked at the sensitive spot for a few moments making Fidds see stars and his back arch.

One hand gripped his pulsing member, teasing at it gently, messaging it just right with his hand. Each finger gently messaging circles bringing louder and louder grunts and groans of pleasure from the tingling sensation only the way his unique fingers could provide. It always felt as if they were becoming one being right before the big climax.

Both of their hearts beats and hushed moans and grunts slowly mixing together becoming only one noise. Their desires and thoughts well in sync nothing having to be voiced or told it was just instinct.

When the climax finally happened it was like fireworks exploding, a feeling of sheer satisfaction melting inside of them. Both collapsing onto each other, tears flowing down Fidds’s eyes and sweat running down his face. 

He began to kiss Ford on the lips over and over again, before deepening the kiss. Thanking him over and over again silently for taking care of him. 

Ford pulled him close, pulling the sheets that had long since been kicked to the other side of the bed around them tightly and held Fidds close to him, lovingly tracing his face until he fell asleep. Whispering a quiet I love you to him before falling asleep curled next to the one he held so dear.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Llamanee sama's birthday and the last of the tumblr stories I will be transferring over here.


End file.
